


The Winchesters find Destiel and Sabriel

by Turtle_An_Unlikely_Lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas senses awkwardness, Dean accidentally read Sabriel fan fiction and Sam accidentally reads over his shoulder, M/M, Sam accidentally reads Destiel fan fiction and Dean accidentally reads over his shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_An_Unlikely_Lover/pseuds/Turtle_An_Unlikely_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accidentally finds Sabriel smut and Sam reads over his shoulder, not knowing what it is. Sam accidentally finds Destiel smut and Dean reads over his shoulder not knowing what it is. Cas senses awkwardness. Inspired by xXCharlieChaChaXx on iFunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchesters find Destiel and Sabriel

Sam POV  
I was sitting at a table in the bunkers library, trolling the Internet. I stumbled upon a fan site that was for Carver Edlunds books, Supernatural. Chuckling to myself, I clicked on the link just to see what it was about. Someone with the username "Dean_and_Cas_4ever" has submitted a piece of writing. Curious, I clicked the link and began reading. A few paragraphs in I realized it was smut. Horrified, since this was my brother and best friend I was reading about, I quickly exited out and slammed the laptop shut. I spun around in my seat and saw a horrified Dean standing behind me, holding two beers. He looked at me, horror etched onto his face. Picking the wrong moment to swing by, Cas appeared next to Dean.  
"Hello Dean. Sam." Dean jumped, whirling around. I swallowed nervously. Cas's eyes narrowed slightly.  
"I'm sensing awkwardness." He stated, hesitantly. Dean turned to me and thrust a beer towards me. Without looking at him, I took it, cracking it open and downing half the bottle.  
"Yeah, so, I'm gonna go do... Something. In my room." Dean stammered, walking briskly away, disappearing down the hallway. Cas cocked his head at me.  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
"Uh, nothing. We looked at something we shouldn't have on accident. No big deal."

Dean POV  
I was sitting at a table in the library. Bored since no cases have popped up, I was scrolling through the Internet. Stumbling upon a fan site for Carver Edlunds series of books, Supernatural. Groaning, I clicked on the link just to see what the hell was on it. I looked through the bulletin board for fan works when I found something called 'Sabriel.' Curious, I clicked on it. I was clicking through a few chapters when I got to a part where it started getting sexual. Disgusted, I exited out and turned my laptop off. Needing a beer to drown out the images that popped into my head, I whirled around in my seat to see a horrified Sam staring at the closed laptop. Snickering, I said, "who knew that you had a thing for Gabe?" Sam glared at me, then punched me the shoulder, causing it to make a loud CRACK!


End file.
